Saving Rachel Berry
by satomika
Summary: She was having cramps...and all she could think about was the pad floating near her which seemed to be out of her reach.


Standard Disclaimers applied.

SAVING RACHEL BERRY

It was a fact that Puck and Rachel had been an item before. They've had hot make-out sessions but there were no touching or exploration of each other's private anatomy since Rachel would not condone such actions.

Puck had been to Rachel's house before – a lot of times actually, considering that he used to egg her house way before he joined New Direction's Glee Club. But he had just been inside Rachel's house probably once or twice… or thrice; and he had never gone over to the Berry's backyard swimming pool.

But now, he's going there – together with the rest of the Glee Club, together with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

The fact that he, being the real father of Quinn's baby, was revealed had sent the relationship of all Glee Clubbers to an edge. He was despised; Finn was furious; Quinn looked lost; and Rachel…? She was treated as an outcast… and then some. But despite all that, we all know she remained strong as she found ways for all parties to make amends.

She and Quinn became soul sisters now that Quinn partly lived at the Berry house. Quinn, due to Rachel's advises, agreed to let Puck in and be a part of the baby's life just as he wishes; but that's just it. Due to Finn's cold behavior, Puck drifted away from his best friend; and his best friend suddenly became Rachel Berry. Rachel, on the other hand, was the only person in Glee, and most likely at school whom Finn trusted; but he never gave more to that trust.

And Rachel hoped for more. Puck hoped more from Quinn, too. But they were both disappointed and frustrated that they gravitated towards each other and they became the best of friends. They shared childhood experiences, dreams, and secrets.

They were almost always together. The keyword being "almost" since Puck found himself getting scared (though he would never admit it) at the thought of being alone with Rachel freaking Berry in her own freaking house.

He never knew why and he never even bothered trying to know why he doesn't want to hang out at Rachel's house. There was just that feeling that kept on gnawing at his gut that something bad (inappropriate) might happen and he just doesn't want to lose sight of what he has now (his friendship with Rachel Berry).

He doesn't have feelings for his best friend, but he has to admit that both of them are hot good-looking Jews, plus they're both teenagers with raging hormones, and in addition, they're both "romantically/sexually" frustrated. (Puck stopped chasing Cheeri-hoes as soon as the world (ok fine, Lima) knew he was the father of the child of the then Celibacy Club President Quinn Fabray is carrying.)

But really, he just doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Rachel Berry. He wanted to respect her, and he also figured that she deserves someone better. So every time they hung out, it was in public, or at least in places where people knew them or would immediately see them or recognize them. He was just that cautious.

When it came to hanging out at someone else's house, they would always go to his house when Puck's little sister Naomi, or Puck's mother Nathalie were around. Things were already crazy; but it became crazier when Puck had introduced his friend Rachel, who happened to be a Jew and a girl, to his little family.

His mother was ecstatic that her son found a nice Jewish girl, but got immediately disappointed when she learned they're not dating. Still, she held high hopes for the both of them. Her eyes also misted when Puck, just to shut his mother up, had blurted out that they both like someone else – him liking Quinn, and her liking Finn. That did effectively shut his mother up but not in a therapeutic way since she knew what had happened. She wasn't delighted by it, but was very proud to know that her son is being responsible unlike some dead beat she once knew.

But back to the topic at hand, Puck and the rest were going to Rachel Berry's house for an awesome pool party. They just won the Regionals for fucking Pete's sake!

But something wasn't right with today. He knows it. He could just feel it in his bones. And he has to express what he's feeling lest he'd go crazy thinking about the bad feeling.

The Glee Club, together with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, were already hanging out in the Berry's residence, displaying their recently acquired bathing suits.

Puck looked around. He may never admit it out openly but Glee Club is one of the best things that happened in his life, as well as being friends with Rachel Berry, whom his eyes finally landed on.

A deft smile tugged on the corners of his lips. But as quick as it came, it was gone. He didn't like the thought that was forming in his head. If he's going to think about her that way, then he's not respecting her. And he adamantly needs to respect his best friend.

But he was curious as to why his best friend is wearing a shirt, (He grinned as he remembered the history of how Rachel Berry acquired that former t-shirt of his.) when all the Gleeks took pride on their own goods (Although he was wearing his own shirt, too!). Heck, even the pregnant Quinn Fabray, with her ever growing belly, is wearing a hot sexy two piece. That's his baby mama!

He steadfastly made his way to a corner, towards his best friend, and plopped down beside her on the lounge chair. Her legs were crossed elegantly and she casually sipped tropical punch concocted by the Beyoncé diva of the group.

Suddenly, she exclaimed, "He still likes her, Noah." She then shook her head as if to refute her earlier admission. "No. He loves her too much to let her go that even his trust towards me is overridden by that. What does he see in her, Noah, which he doesn't see in me? What do you see in her? You're both guys and you're both in love with her. You would most likely think and rationalize the same way as he does. Moreover, you had been his best friend. I think you should really know. Do you think it's the boobs? Quinn has much bigger boobs now. I've Googled it that pregnancy does that to an expecting mother. It readies the mother for breastfeeding. Did you know that I've already placed pads on my bikini…? See?" She rambled, exposing what she was wearing underneath the large shirt. "But when he saw me, he scolded me and told me to remove it. But of course I didn't. The others would wonder why it went smaller. What now, Noah? And I'm sure that you perfectly know that Quinn still likes Finn. She has told me so, as well. She said she misses him. And did you know that she whispers his name at night when asleep?"

Puck frowned at her words. _'Finally'_, he thought as soon as he thought she was done speaking. But before he could share his thoughts, he felt a firm grip on his arm. He looked at her, but she didn't look back at him. Instead, she was staring straight ahead at the buffet table and saw Quinn wrapping her arms around Finn, and the tall guy reciprocating the same action towards the girl. This wasn't gone unnoticed by everyone present. They know that the two had finally patched up and that perhaps they're gonna go back to being the greatest couple of William McKinley High. Puck felt his breath hitch; but somehow, he also felt relieved. Odd.

He felt her grip loosen its hold. He also felt the raw pain etching her voice when she said in her soft voice – one that left his heart aching: "I'll just swim for a bit."

Puck knows she was close to tears. He also knows that when her grip loosened, it meant, _"I know it's selfish of me to ask for more, but I guess I have to let go."_ And what she actually meant when she said "I'll just swim for a bit" was, _"I guess I should be happy for them."_

Everyone turned their attention to where they heard a splash. They immediately deduced who it was and figured about the feeling of heartbreak. Puck could only gaze at the moving form under the water and asked himself _'Why?'_

Suddenly, Rachel's head shot up, frantically looking for something. By the time her head shot up, the rest of the Glee Clubbers minded their own businesses – some went to the pool like Matt and Mike but far away from Rachel who was doing some laps; some crowded the buffet table like Finn, Quinn, Artie, and Tina. Kurt and Mercedes, along with Santana and Brittany, gave each other some kind of a makeover. The two grown-ups left, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, chatted animatedly by the lounge chairs, opposite from where Puck sat. Puck, meanwhile, just sat where he and Rachel have had had a one-sided conversation. He observed everyone, but mainly he focused on the person carrying his child.

She glowed with happiness – that, he was positive of. Her pregnancy, with the love that sparkled in her eyes, made that to her. She was beautiful. She was hot. She is the mother of his unborn child. But it was just then that Puck had realized that his love for Quinn Fabray is slowly slipping away. He could only look at her with a sorry look on his face for being a part of ruining her life. But he had to stand by his word of being responsible to her and their daughter. He's not going to be a dead beat father like his own sperm donor had. He was more than that, dammit!

Suddenly, their guidance counselor, Miss Emma Pillsbury, screamed her lungs out, her eyes turned huge as saucers. Before he could find the source of the high-pitched sound, his peripheral vision caught sight of a head bobbing up and down the water, at the middle of the pool. His mind raced. _'Wasn't Rachel doing some laps in the pool? Fuck! She's having cramps!'_

Puck was so pissed when no one moved. The girl is almost drowning for FUCKING. PETE'S. SAKE! He quickly pulled off his shirt and jumped on the pool, adamant on rescuing his _best friend_.

When he reached her and was ready to haul her out, she resisted, trying to grab something from the surface. "The hell, Berry?" Puck growled. He found what she was trying to get. He looked horrified at her.

There, floating close by, was foam, definitely for enhancing the look of her boobs. He frowned, but he had to decide.

"Well, Rachel Berry, you have to suck it up with whatever I'm gonna do." He mumbled in her ear.

He quickly grabbed the (offending) object and quickly sucked in breath enough to last him on what he's about to do. With no warning, he pulled her below the water surface. He knows he's gonna screw up the relationship he have with his current best friend, but he knows how depressed she's gonna be when she comes out as a laughing stock (again) if he won't do something about this situation. _'Oh hell. Get on with it, Puckerman!'_

Now that they're below the water surface, he tightened his grip on the (offending) object on his hand before he finally had to insert the foam between her breast and her bikini.

Rachel was smaller than his built, and was weaker against his strength. With little resistance, as she was surprised, and with her having nothing to grab on, he was able to pull her down and do what he has to do. His actions earned him a gasp from the petite girl in his arms that Rachel had unceremoniously let go of the little oxygen she has.

Below the water, her arms were already flailing for lack of oxygen. When Puck had finally lifted her to the surface, she's passed out. He was beginning to get frantic as he pumped his legs harder and stronger to paddle through the waters.

When Puck has reached the nearest end of the pool, everyone snapped out of their daze. Mr. Schuester and Finn helped Puck lay Rachel on the ground. Puck knew that things weren't really patched up between Rachel and the rest of the Gleeks – everything was just for the sake of camaraderie or professionalism. Heck, he also knew that Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury are having an internal war on what to do next, or rather, how they are going to approach the scene before them. So Puck decided for them.

With irritation, Puck shoved aside the person hovering over his best friend – one who happened to be Finn. He didn't exactly mean to be rude, but what the hell? He's the only person who's moving to ascertain the safety of his best friend!

Puck positioned his self on Rachel's one side and gave the girl chest compressions before finally sweeping down (not for a kiss, people!) for a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He did this for a while until Rachel coughed out water and gasped for air. He then helped her to a sitting position and soothed her back.

Suddenly, "Ow! What the heck was that for, Berry?" Puck bit out, nursing the back of his head where she had just smacked him.

As a reply, she just kissed him on one corner of his lip, snuggled to him, and said, "Thank You."

Puck grinned. He knows he was forgiven. But despite that, he had somehow just touched Rachel Berry's boob! It seems like having her as a friend is better than having her as a girlfriend.

-END-

HOPING FOR MORE…? HAHAHA

-0-

Satomika's Notes: Heya! This is my first Glee fic… I wrote this 2 years ago on paper… but said paper was misplaced after cleaning my room… then I later found it after major general cleaning in said room. Hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you didn't get confused since this was created before Season2, I think…? Anyway, inspiration of creating this fic involves watching Toradora anime…

Other than that, performing CPR, according to the current AHA Guidelines, does not necessarily require mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. If the person suddenly had heart attack, continuous effective chest compressions for 2 minutes would suffice until help arrives. (After five minutes since the attack and help hasn't arrived yet, the patient can already be considered dead, and if ever resuscitated, brain dead.)


End file.
